


Quite a Team

by mydeira



Series: LJ Sunday100 Drabble Challenge Collection [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira





	Quite a Team

“We could be quite a team, if you came around to my way of thinking.”

The voice was her own, but not. It was so . . . sexy! Oh, god, she did not just think that. She felt her hair pulled back, then a cool tongue traced up her neck sending chills to places Oz—No! Not going there.

“What do you say? Wanna be bad?”

She could have been this creature if things had been different. She could still.

“Please.”

Willow felt the creature smile before sinking her teeth in. Willow shuddered, but not from disgust. Never again.


End file.
